


Streets

by Mswriter07



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't own anything just taking them out to play.  Also unfinished due to writer's block.  If you have any ideas about continuing it from it's current point I'll post the credit to you, etc.  Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Streets

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything just taking them out to play. Also unfinished due to writer's block. If you have any ideas about continuing it from it's current point I'll post the credit to you, etc. Hope you enjoy.

One night at a bar that Cyril and Ryan O’ Reily frequented, Cyril found a few Latinos sitting around a table. He walked over and their leader stood up. “Do you have any problems?”

“No. Just checking to see if you guys were enjoying your evening.”

“We’re fine. Get lost Irish.”

“I will.”

Cyril walked away and Ryan came up to him. “What are you doing bro? They’re just talkin’.”

“Just checking on them. That’s it.”

“Cyril you don’t just check on people. What are you doing?”

“Let’s go to the back room.” The two went back to the back and Cyril closed the door.

“What are you doing bro?”

“Finding you the right partner so shit can get off the ground.”

“And you think the spics are it? You’re losing it man.” Ryan said pacing the room.

Cyril just sat back casually and watched his brother pace. “Relax Ryan. Miguel Alvarez is the person you want. With you two running shit no one will be able to get anything without coming through you two.”

“You know I run shit myself.”

“Yeah but you want money too and he’s the best bet.”

“Cyril stay out of things you don’t know about.”

“What don’t I know about? I know you two are fucking. I know you’ve cheated on Shannon with him for the last two years. I also know that she’s been cheating on you too.”

“With who?” Ryan yelled.

“You’re not denying you and Alvarez fucking?”

“No! Now who the hell is Shannon fucking so I can go kill the bastard?”

“Kennedy.”

“She’s fucking Kennedy! He’s dead! The prick’s fucking his boss’s wife!”

“Well the boss is fucking a gang leader so you might have her on that.”

“Yeah well shit’s been moving rather smooth lately hasn’t it?”

“It has but since she’s been sleepin’ with Kennedy you’ve been with Miguel much more. I’ve seen you leave his apartment most of the week the next morning. You aren’t too discreet about that. Even Guerra knows about you two.”

“Guerra knows and he’s not saying anything?”

“Nope. We have an agreement that it’d be much more amusing to watch you two fuck up and publicize your relationship.” Cyril grinned. “So who’s really fucking who with you two?” Cyril asked genuinely interested in what was going on.

“The entire partnership is equal bro.”

“So you suck his cock then he sucks yours and if he fucks you, you fuck him?”

“Pretty much.”

“Whatever makes you happy. You two telling anybody any time soon?”

“Don’t know. We’ve been talking about it.”

“You two are something else. Right out in front of everybody but hidden at the same time.”

“That’s how we like it. Now since you’re so interested in us then who are you fucking or are you spending all of your energy following me around?”

“Oh no. I’ve definitely got somebody and you’ll meet her soon. Just things need to settle down a little with our work.”

“Understandable. Do I know her?”

“You’ve met her once but you had your eye on Miguel so you might not remember her. Her name’s Corrine.”  
“Name’s familiar but I’m not placing her.”

“See you’re in love.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’re pathetic man but I’ll let it go for now. Just keep paying attention to Miguel and I’ll bring Corrine around in time.”

A couple of months later Miguel was at Ryan’s place leaning against the counter in his relaxed cocky stance and looked at Ryan who was propped against the other counter. “You want me to move in as soon as Shannon leaves?”

“Yes. Fuck what everybody thinks. We like each other enough not to kill each other and we’ll be able to conduct more business without outside interference.”

“Put like that and it almost sounds tempting. How the hell did we end up together? Plenty of chicas running around, you’re technically married and I just happen to be the other chica in the relationship.”

“Shannon’s been sleeping with Kennedy and since she started that I don’t think we’ve slept together so technically we aren’t anything anymore and you’re my partner.”

“You haven’t fucked around on me?”

“No. I fuck with people but you’re the only one I fuck. What about you?”

“Same answer. You’re the only chico I want anywhere near my ass. It’s too dangerous out there.”

“It is.”

"Does anyone know?”

"Cyril and Guerra but they aren’t talking.”  
“Guerra knows we’ve been fucking and he hasn’t tried to oust me as the leader.”

“Maybe he knows since I have your back and shit’s been running smoothly that things are fine.”

“I can see that. He must trust you too cause he’s not too fond of mixing people together.”

“I don’t think that’s it. He has a deal with Cyril to see which of us will fuck up and publicize our relationship.”

“So that’s you cause you’re asking me to move in.”

“Like I told ya I don’t care what anyone thinks.”

Miguel moved over to where Ryan was leaning and pressed him back against the counter hard. He mashed their mouths together and Ryan met him with the same passion. Ryan grabbed Miguel’s ass and pressed him closer. Miguel rested one hand on the back of Ryan’s neck and the other stroked his spine as they thrust against the other.

As the kisses became deeper Miguel nipped and sucked on Ryan’s bottom lip. Breaking to gasp for air Miguel whispered, “I want to fuck you so bad right now.”

“Then do it.” Ryan said rubbing Miguel just right to get him moving.

Miguel pulled Ryan over to the kitchen table and pushed him back on it. He pulled Ryan’s pants down and shoved his own pants down. He pushed himself inside of Ryan and pulled Ryan up and kissed him. “You feel so fucking hot and tight.” Miguel moaned as he thrust.

“Baby harder. Feels great.” Ryan bit out. He leaned back onto his elbows and let Miguel fuck him.

As Miguel got closer to his orgasm he started to stroke Ryan and Ryan dropped back onto the table moaning loudly. He wanted to wrap his legs around Miguel but couldn’t because their pants were around their knees. Miguel raised Ryan’s hips off the table and pounded into his ass as he came hard. He buried himself inside Ryan letting Ryan’s muscles milk him dry as he came down from his orgasm. Ryan was right behind him groaning Miguel’s name and love for him.

Ryan sat up and kissed Miguel as Miguel slipped his softened cock out. Ryan shifted on the table and groaned. “Oohh…I’m going to feel that as soon as I stand up.”

“I told you I wanted to fuck you hard.”

“And it was great baby. Let’s go take a shower.”

Before they could move away from the table a knock sounded on the door. “Fuck.” Ryan sighed. He stood up and closed his pants up as Miguel put himself back together and got a rag to clean the table up. He went to the door and cracked it open. He saw Cyril and someone standing next to him. “Yeah bro?”

“You busy?”

“Not really.” Then he thought, ‘Just having some of the best sex of my life.’ “Give me a second to clean up.” He shut the door back and looked at Miguel. Miguel grinned and Ryan pulled him back to his room. He slammed Miguel against the wall and kissed him roughly. “My brother and his girlfriend are here. We need to be on our best behavior.”

“You need to.” Miguel whispered biting at Ryan’s lips.

“I need to change my shirt. It’s getting sticky and cold.” Ryan pulled away from Miguel and took his shirt off and finished wiping his stomach off. Miguel handed him a clean shirt and Ryan put it on.

“Come on. Let’s go play hosts.”

“Yes. Let’s.” He laced their fingers together and went to the front door. Miguel stood behind Ryan as he opened the door for Cyril and Corrine. “Sorry about that bro.”

Cyril glanced around and saw Miguel behind Ryan and grinned, “No problem. Just wanted to bring Corrine by so you could meet her.”

“Come on in. You guys want a beer or anything?” Ryan asked heading to the kitchen.

“Beer at 2:00 in the afternoon?” Corrine asked.

“Never too early to start.” Ryan replied.

“In that case I’ll take a beer.” Corrine said.

Ryan got four beers out and passed them around and said, “I like you already.”

Everybody sat down in the living room. Cyril and Corrine lounged on the couch and Miguel and Ryan took to the chairs. After Cyril took a couple of drinks he asked, “Where’s Shannon?”

“She hasn’t been here for two days. I don’t know where she went.” Ryan replied.

“Who’s Shannon?”

“My soon to be ex wife.”

“What happened?”

“We found other people. Now tell me how you snagged my brother?” Ryan asked taking a drink from his bottle.

Corrine glanced at Cyril and grinned. “I ran into him literally on the street in front of a nice Italian restaurant.”

“I asked her to lunch and we’ve been together ever since.”

“Nice.” Ryan said.

That night after everyone left including Miguel Shannon came home. Ryan was lying on the couch drinking a beer and from his position without even looking at her Ryan asked, “Where have you been?”

“Out. You go out so I can go out.”

“Yes but I at least come home at night. Who are you fucking cause you sure aren’t fucking me?”

Shannon walked into the living room and yelled, “You want to fuck?! Let’s fuck!”

“You just got finished fucking Kennedy! I ain’t touching you!” Ryan yelled sitting up.

“Who told you I was fucking Kennedy?”

“Everybody! Now get out of my fucking place!”

“Since I’m fucking Kennedy who the hell are you fucking cause you haven’t touched me in almost two years? Why do you think I started fucking him to begin with? You’ve been seeing someone else and I just can’t figure out who she is!”

“Get the fuck out Shannon! I’ll send you the divorce papers!”

“I find out who you’re fucking I’m going to make this divorce long and impossible for you!”

“Whatever! I ain’t fucking anybody right now so it shouldn’t be anything more than you signing a couple of lines! Now get out!”

“Fine you asshole!” She stormed into their room and started shoving her clothes into a bag and stormed out.

A week later there was a knock on Ryan’s door and Ryan answered it. “You look like shit man.” Miguel said.

Ryan let him in and closed the door. “I kicked Shannon out and am getting divorce papers made up this week. She’s trying to figure out who I’m sleeping with.”

“It’ll be rather difficult when the only people that come and go from your apartment are men. I’m sure she’ll be frustrated as hell.”

“She is. Come here baby.”

Miguel turned around and locked the door before walking over to where Ryan stood. “You change the locks?”

“Yeah. She’s pissed cause she can’t get in. Where were we at? Oh yeah I remember.” Ryan pressed Miguel against the wall and kissed him roughly. When they needed to breathe Ryan pulled away and said, “Now we’re going to go back into our room and we’re going to make love all night.”

“Our room baby?” Miguel asked.

“Yeah. Her shit’s gone and I changed everything in that room. No one’s seen it but me. It’s our space and I want you to see it.”

Ryan placed his hand on Miguel’s lower back and walked him back to the room. Ryan flipped the switch on and Miguel looked around the room. It definitely wasn’t the disaster that it had been with Shannon being there. Ryan had cleaned the entire room, painted it a different color and brought in new bedroom furniture. “Wow Ryan. You did this for us.”

Ryan wrapped his arms around Miguel and said, “I did. I know she’s watching me and me throwing out my entire room has got her pissed.”

“No mention of Shannon in here. Our space remember baby?”

“Yeah.” Miguel pulled him into another kiss and they found their way to their bed. Ryan pulled the sheets down and both stripped out of their clothes before claiming sides of the bed. Miguel pulled Ryan back against him and whispered, “It’s good baby. Everything is going to be good.”

Ryan turned over in Miguel’s arms and kissed him gently. “That’s what I’m hoping.”

Miguel ran his hand over Ryan’s cheek and said, “That’s gotta go.”

“You want me to shave tonight?” Ryan laughed.

“You aren’t leaving this bed. It can wait til morning.”

The next morning Ryan woke up and saw the top of Miguel’s head resting on his chest with his arm wrapped around his waist. He also saw that he had one of his arms wrapped around Miguel. He leaned his head up and kissed the top of his lover’s head. He slid out from under him and Miguel moaned, “Ry…”

“Shhh baby. Go back to sleep. I’ll be back shortly.”

“’kay. Love you.”

“Love you too Miguel. Now sleep.” Ryan kissed his forehead and left the room after pulling on some sweats.

He went into the kitchen and pulled out some eggs and biscuits and made breakfast for the two of them. He put on some coffee as well and got a breakfast tray out as he prepared the plates. He made their coffee and set all the dishes dirtied in the sink to clean later. Ryan carried the tray back to his room and put it on his dresser while he roused Miguel from sleep. He leaned over Miguel and rubbed his stubble laden cheek against Miguel’s smooth one and whispered, “Time to get up baby.”

“You sure querido?” Miguel whispered sleepily.

“I’ve got breakfast ready for us.” Ryan whispered as he kissed Miguel’s jaw line.

“Food baby. When’d you learn to cook?” Miguel laughed as he started to wake up.

“Only for you and you know it.” Ryan said as he went to get the tray.

Miguel sat up and ran a hand over his face yawning. Ryan set the tray over Miguel and propped the pillows up before sliding gently back into bed behind Miguel. Miguel settled back against Ryan and pulled the tray closer. “Coffee even. Which one’s mine?”

“Either. I made them the same.” Ryan said as he kissed Miguel’s neck.

“Querido let’s get through breakfast first.”

“Okay amante.”

The two ate and fed each other breakfast and drank their coffee before Miguel said, “Let’s go take a shower.”

“You sure?”

“Si. You still need to shave.”

“I know baby.”

The two walked into the bathroom and Miguel said, “You changed this too?”

“It’s a part of our space right?”

“It is. It looks very nice Ryan.”

“I’m glad you like it. Nice and simple but fits us.”

“It does.”

Ryan prepared the shower and Miguel grabbed Ryan’s razor and shaving cream. He stepped in the shower behind Ryan. He looked over his lover’s body and whistled quietly. “Damn baby you look good like that.”

“I’m glad you like the view.”

“Turn around so I can get you cleaned up. Then we can play.”

They switched places and as the water ran over Miguel’s body he lathered Ryan’s face with shaving cream. As he cleaned Ryan’s face Ryan moaned quietly turning a simple thing as shaving into a very sexual act. Miguel said, “Almost done baby.” He finished shaving Ryan’s chin and then said, “Rinse.”

Ryan rinsed his face off and said, “Damn maybe you should shave me everyday. Feels great.”

“Only cause you got a hard on amor.”

“That too.” Ryan chuckled. Ryan pulled Miguel against his body and rubbed against him salaciously.

Miguel grabbed Ryan’s hips to stop the movement and breathed, “Do you want to fuck me Ryan?” With Ryan’s moan he continued, “Do you want me pressed against the shower wall or do you want me on the table? Huh? Where querido?” Miguel kissed Ryan deeply.

That pushed Ryan over the edge and he backed Miguel against the shower wall and Miguel sucked on two of Ryan’s fingers. “Baby fuck.” Ryan moaned as Miguel sucked. Ryan lifted Miguel off the shower floor and prepped him to be fucked hard. A little stretching and Ryan was about to breech Miguel’s body when someone banging on the apartment door stopped him. “Shit. Why?” Ryan growled.

“Ignore it baby. If it’s important they’ll come back.”

“I can’t. It could be Cyril with news or something.” Ryan set Miguel back down and kissed him. “I’ll be right back baby.”

“Okay.” Miguel mumbled.

Ryan lifted his chin. “I’ll make it quick cause I still want to fuck you into the shower wall.”

Miguel said, “Go before they break the door down and then we can’t fuck.”

Ryan moved out of the shower and dried off quickly before wrapping a towel around his waist. He went to the door and looked through the peephole. He saw Cyril standing there looking a little annoyed and Ryan cracked the door open. “What do you want Cyril?”

“I see you shaved.” Cyril said. “Feeling better?” He smirked.

“Is this about business?”

“Yes but it can wait. Who’s here?”

“Nobody that concerns you. I’ll call you later.”

Cyril leaned closer to the door and whispered, “Miguel’s here isn’t he?”

“Cyril come back later.”

“I’ll see you in a few hours and hopefully little junior there is satisfied.”

“Go Cyril.” Ryan replied as he closed the door and relocked it. He went back to his bathroom and found Miguel stretching himself. “Fuck baby.” He pulled his towel off and slipped back into the shower. He pulled Miguel into his arms and kissed him. He lifted Miguel and pushed his half hard cock inside Miguel groaning. His cock didn’t stay half hard for long and he started to pound into Miguel.

Miguel gasped for air and said, “Querido fuck.”

Hearing some pain in his voice Ryan eased his strokes. “I’m sorry Miguel.”

“It’s okay. I’m good. Keep going.” Miguel breathed as he kissed Ryan deeply and moved down to nip his throat.

Ryan pressed Miguel’s back against the wall and he started fucking him again at a better angle. “Fuck baby! You’re so tight!” He reached between their bodies and started to stroke and pull Miguel’s cock in time with his thrusts. Miguel jumped at the sensation and moaned loudly. He mashed their mouths together and clenched his muscles around Ryan as he started to come hard. Ryan’s thrusts became more sporadic as he emptied himself inside Miguel’s body.

Ryan set Miguel back on his feet as he slid out of his body. The two stayed wrapped together and Miguel rested against Ryan’s chest. “I love you Ryan.” Miguel whispered as he kissed his chest and nuzzled against it.

"I love you too Miguel.”

A few hours later more knocking interrupted the two hanging out. Ryan moved off the couch and cracked the door. Cyril was there and he asked, “You still busy?”

“Nah. Just hanging out watching TV.”

“Can I come in now?”

“Yeah.”

Ryan let Cyril in and Cyril nodded at Miguel on the couch. Miguel acknowledged Cyril and went back to watching TV. Ryan relocked his door and went back to the couch where he pulled Miguel against his body. The three settled into a comfortable silence and Ryan and Miguel tangled themselves together.

Cyril looked at the his brother and his lover and asked, “You two are happy aren’t you?”

Ryan wrapped his fingers around Miguel’s and said, “Yeah we’re happy.”

“Baby we’re blissful right now. Business is good, we’re good.” Miguel replied with a small smile.

Ryan laughed and said, “Blissful. I’d say horny as hell.”

“That too amante.”

“It’s a good thing you two have the reps of badasses outside that door cause everyone would be laughing their asses off at the mushiness of the moment.”

“Oh shut up Cyril. Where’s Corrine?”

“She’s at work right now.”

“You said we had business to talk about earlier. What is it?”

Cyril sat up in his chair and said, “Pancamo wants to chat with you two. Just to see what you two are planning on doing and whatnot.”

“We already told him but we’ll meet with him again. We can always use another ally against some of the dumb fucks out there.”

“When should I tell him you want to meet?”

“How soon does he want to meet?”

“Next few days.”

“All right. We’ll meet at the diner a few blocks from here in two days.”

“I’ll tell him and get the other details for the meeting.”


End file.
